I WANT TO BELIEVE Capítulo 3: La iniciación
by Enigma-X-Azul-Celeste
Summary: ¿Cómo se inicia un Combo Niño?, ¿Quién lo Elige?. ¿Quién autoriza que Sea un CN?, ¿quieres saberlo? solo lée mi historia y no te arrepentiras...


_**DISCLAIMER**__:__ Disclaimer: Los Combo niños y sus personajes por ley, no me pertenecen, mas que __a Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce y Fabienne Gambrelle, sus creadores, al usarlos en este relato no significa que quiera sacar provecho de ello…. Solo Cinza es de mi propiedad….__Sin embargo: Serio, Azul, Paco y Pilar además de sus maestres, aunque tengan dueños, nos pertenece a sus fans, quienes los queremos de corazón, ¿no creen?, yo si._

_**Nota del Autor**__: Hola, debo hacer una aclaración. Todo lo que aquí escribo son puras situaciones ficticias, la ceremonia de iniciación es solo algo que se me ocurrió, no sé nada de artes marciales, no sé nada de capoeira excepto lo que he podido investigar, lo poco que se lo tengo por escrito así que discúlpenme por si meto las 4 patas y cometo un grave error, que espero no sea grande ni fatal… _

_CAPÍTULO NO. 2.- La Ceremonia de Iniciación de Cinza_

_- listo… ya están curadas y listas, espero que cuides mucho a tus manos, recuerda que son tu arma principal…- Me dice sosteniendo mis manos después de darles el beso….- yo, sin pensar… aprieto mis manos rodeando a las suyas…_

_- A…Azul… yo… - le digo apenas pudiendo decir palabra alguna…_

_- no digas nada, Serio, no es necesario, por ti harías muchísimo más que curar tus manos y darles un simple beso.- me dice sosteniendo aún mis manos….- ahora vamos con los demás…- me dice dejando mis manos sobre mis piernas… yo aún no puedo hablar… me dejo pasmado el que ella me dijera que me quería… me quedo inmóvil mirando a la nada cuando reacciono y la detengo sosteniéndola de un brazo…_

_- espera – le digo sin pensar… ella reacciona sacada de onda.._

_-¿ que sucede, Serio?...me dice ella tomando asiento nuevamente_

_- necesito hablar contigo….- le digo insistente, porque necesito saber si lo que ella dijo fué de forma literal o no_

_-Claro… di…_

_- Azul, Serio…¿si ya terminaron pueden acercarse por favor?... nos dice el maestre _

_- si, maestre.- respondemos los dos…al momento en que nos levantamos para ir con Grinto_

_- hijos, es momento de ir al recinto, debemos ver cosas nuevas… ¡vengan, acérquense ¡ nos dice el maestre y nos reunimos haciendo una rueda… con un movimiento del báculo del maestre, golpea el suelo y enseguida nos transportamos al sitio de entrenamiento…_

_- como todos saben, en esta ocasión contaremos con un nuevo integrante en nuestras sesiones de entrenamiento, Cinza. – Ella se levanta y pasa al centro de la rueda… .- todos son sentamos con las piernas cruzadas y Cinza en el centro se sienta arrodillada sobre sus piernas…_

_- Cinza, ¿Sientes que perteneces a este lugar…?.- dice el maestre Grinto…_

_- Si maestre, siento que soy parte de este lugar, siento que este lugar es parte de mí, y siento que mis compañeros me apoyan…_

_- ¿te crees capaz de seguir mis indicaciones sin dudar acerca de ellas?_

_- Si, maestre, seguiré siempre sus indicaciones y jamás dudaré de ellas…_

_- Cinza, ¿defenderás el honor de ser un capoerista?_

_- Siempre, maestre…_

_- ¿Respetarás a tus compañeros?_

_- Siempre Maestre, y seré leal a ellos…actuaré de forma justa y nunca, jamás usaré mis habilidades y conocimientos como capoerista para lastimar a alguien, para herir a alguien o quitar la vida._

_- Dime la primera directiva de la Capoeira…_

_- Ser leal a la causa, dar todo de mí para poner en alto el nombre de la capoeira, y mas adelante, si me aceptan, ser parte de los combo niños._

_- Dime tu nivel capoerista…_

_- nivel básico superior segunda fase: monitor… cinta azul y rojo._

_- muéstrame el movimiento principal del nivel…..- Cinza se levanta y comienza a hacer el ginga a la vez que habla…_

_- El movimiento principal en este nivel es el movimiento de defensa denominada ginga, seguido de movimientos evasivos como __rasteira__, __vingativa__, __tesoura de mão__ o __queda__ que permite al capoeirista alejarse o acercarse peligrosamente en un intento de hacer tropezar a su agresor en un momento de vulnerabilidad…._

_- muy bien Cinza, has demostrado tu habilidad y la capacidad del nivel que representas, de ahora en adelante puedes ser parte de los entrenamientos, podrás ingresar y salir de aquí con solo pensarlo, pero nunca, jamás podrás revelar algo acerca de este lugar… de ser así, jamás entrarás sin solicitarlo primero…_

_- Así será, Maestre…_

_- sobre todo…_

_- Respetaré este recinto como si fuera mi hogar…_

_- Así será…..- dice el maestre Cabeza entregando a Cinza su ropa capoerista, algo asi como el uniforme, con los colores de su nivel, azul y rojo y el color básico del gris en su atuendo… (¿como se lo entregó, se lo dejo a su imaginación?), Cinza se retira para ponerse el uniforme guiada por Cabeza… bueno, por Berny, (se oye mejor que Cabeza), después de un momento, Cinza regresa ataviada con el uniforme, se veía preciosa_

_- con esto termina la ceremonia de iniciación.- dice el maestro Grinto una vez que regresa Cinza…quedará pendiente tu bautizo para asignarte tu apelido o animal capoeira… y tu tótem como parte de los combo niños…. Primero deberás demostrar que puedes tener la capacidad para ser parte de combo Niños…_

…_.CONTINUARA_

_N/A: cortito pero sustancioso por falta de tiempo…. Chicos, disculpen que había dicho que pondría aquí la historia de combo niños, pero todavía es muy pronto, todavía tengo que lidiármela con la historia de cómo fe que los divinos se enfrentaron a los combo niños de antes… me meteré en camisa de once varas pero ese será el siguiente capitulo que espero poner mañana.. haré todo lo que pueda para que mi cerebro se encienda y me ayude a dar una historia fiel a combo niños…_

_PD.- aprovecho para hacer promocion a mis relatos de Backyardigans, espero que los lean… sobre todo el d creo en ti, es emocionante ademas de del quiero creer… y créanme cuando les digo, que de backyardigans solo tiene los nombres de los personajes, jeje en realidad, no son tan infantiles como parece… plis.. leanlos…_

_Haxta luego…_


End file.
